Natural Born Eater
by chupplewup
Summary: Scooby gets hungry and Velma shows hims something delicious he hasn't tried before. Scooby/Velma !mature contnet!


Velma was sitting in her studio apartment sprawled on an old computer chair in front of her PC. Her legs were splayed open as she idly fingered herself with her left hand. She was bored, and there was nothing new posted on her favorite anonymous forum. She wondered if she should watch some of the tentacle hentai she had downloaded the other day. Normally that stuff really got her going, but ever since the case of the giant octopus in the female locker room, the idea of it no longer appealed to her. The octopus had turned out to be a fat nerd in a biomechanical costume of his own invention. What a disgusting waste of human ingenuity. Although, she did still feel some regret about giving that thing up to the police, maybe it would have been fun to keep it around and experiment with it.  
As she was idly browsing and thinking along these lines she happened upon something promising.

"Jeenkies!"

A thread about bestiality. Velma had been curious about being fucked by an animal ever since she was a little girl dreaming of owning her very own pony, but she hadn't really thought about it since. As she browsed through the pictures of giant horse cocks, and dog penises penetrating women, she found herself becoming more and more aroused. Her fingers could feel the cloth of her orange cotton panties begin to grow damp, and she decided to take them off before they became totally soaked. She was also wearing a plain white t-shirt with no bra, but she decided to keep that on for now.

Just as she had taken her panties off and settled back into her chair, there was a knock on the door of her studio apartment. "Oh Crap! Who could it be at this time? Wait, what time was it? Oh crap!"

Velma remembered that she had promised shaggy to out with Scoob while he went went downtown for an eating contest. She had completely forgotten and now it was already 8PM and Scooby and Shaggy were probably at the door. She hastily put on a skirt and some socks, forgetting about the wet panties lying next to the keyboard. Just as she was pulling on her socks, the knocking came again and louder.

"Velma?! Like, Hurry up and open the door! Whats taking you so long?"

She hastily opened the door and ushered them into her cramped quarters. "How's it going guys? Sorry this place is such a mess, I completely forgot you were coming."

Scooby jumped on her and started licking her face as shaggy plopped down on a bean bag chair and looked furtively towards her fridge. "Hey Velma. Do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

Velma turned her face towards him with a look of disgust, "Don't you have an eating constest in an hour?"

"Oh don't worry about that. it's like, I don't like to let my profession get in the way of my passion for food."

Scooby grinned at shaggy and exclaimed "Yeawh, Pwasshion!" and then went back to sloppily kissing Velma, he was really happy to see her.

"Profession?! you can't spend you life living off of eating contest winnings!"

"Oh yeah? How's your 'web design' company doing these days?"

Velma bit her tongue, and looked down. Admittedly she wasn't exactly racking in the dough since she graduated from the local community college. Scooby sensed her change of mood and sat down. Glancing back and forth between Velma and Shaggy. Velma decided to break the tense moment first.  
"Theres some sardines in the fridge, you can eat those if you're really hungry."

"No, its alright, I think i better get going, see ya later Scoob."

Shaggy said as he got up and walked out the door again. Velma sighed and sat back down on her computer chair. As the door slammed behind him, she wondered what she could have said differently. Things had been kind of tense between them ever since the case of the Inca mummy, when she had sex with the archeologist in charge of the remains. She couldn't help but suspect that shaggy was jealous, since Dr. Shingle was his type of woman. 'Poor Shaggy, he's probably still a virgin' Velma thought to herself as she turned to Scooby again.

"How 'bout you scooby? would you like to eat something?"

"Yeawh! Something smells really good"

Scooby followed the alluring smell all the way to Velmas computer desk until he found her recently discarded panties. "Mmmm this smells Dewicious!"

Velma blushed bright red and grabbed her panties off the desk. Clutching at her underwear in embarrassment, she didn't know what to say.

"Whats wrong Velma? Don't you want to share wif Scooby?"

Scooby gave Velma the sad puppy dog look, and then liked her blushing face. Then to her surprise he stuck his head underneath her skirt and licked her between her legs. Gasping with shock she remembered how turned on she was. Her passion overtook her and her head began to spin. Velma sat back down in the chair and spread her legs allowing Scooby easier access to her dripping pussy. Needing no further encouragement the great dane started licking with abandon as if it was his favorite ice cream. His long tongue worked its way from her puckered little ass up across her tender opening and over her sensitive clit. Again and again he licked her, sometimes darting his tongue deeper into her cunt to get at more of her delicious juices. With each pass of Scooby's warm tongue shocks of excitement ran through Velma's body, her back arched and she proffered her sopping wet pussy to her friend's unrelenting tongue. She began to moan as her orgasm approached and uncontrollable shivers ran up and down her spine. her pussy began to gush even more, and sensing this Scooby redoubled his efforts, sticking his tongue deep inside of her and hitting her G-spot as his wet puppy nose rubbed against her clit. She came with a resounding groan of pleasure, as waves of female ejaculatory fluid sprayed scooby. He licked up as much of it as he could but a lot of it ended up all over the floor.

"Wow Scooby! That was amazing! Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Learn? I was a born eater! yeehhheeehheeehheee!" said scooby with a big grin, Velma's pussy juices still dripping from his wet fur.


End file.
